The present invention relates to a device for filling tubular casings with a pasty product, in particular, for stuffing artificial sausage casings with sausage meat. Such devices comprise a container for the pasty product to be packaged. A funnel is usually provided at the top of the container through which the container is loaded with the pasty product.
In the stuffing operation, the product to be packaged is pressed from the container through a stuffing horn into the tubular casing. The casing to be filled is mounted on the stuffing horn in a shirred form, as a so-called "shirred stick", and is subsequently deshirred by the product pressed into it and then pulled away from the stuffing horn. In order to stuff the casing tightly and in a crease-free manner with the pasty product, it is necessary to retard the removal of the casing from the stuffing horn by means of a brake. The brake is disposed in the vicinity of the orifice of the stuffing horn and urges the deshirred tubular casing with adjustable force against the outside of the stuffing horn.
The presently known devices of this kind are not adapted for applying a tubular net to the outside surface of the tubular casing filled with the product, simultaneously with the stuffing operation. Therefore, a net is usually only applied to the ready-filled casing.